Construction projects may involve complex logistics, schedules and milestones. For example, a project may involve offsite production of a number of custom components off-site, and delivery of custom and standard materials and components to the construction site at various times. The deliveries must be coordinated with activity on the construction site, in order to ensure that deliveries from different suppliers are coordinated, and to ensure that components neither arrive before or after they are scheduled to, and that people are on site to work with materials as they arrive.
When one or more parts of a construction projects is behind schedule, there may be a need to reschedule other parts of the project, to ensure that there is sufficient storage space, and to ensure that unnecessary cost is not spent on people or other materials that cannot be used until certain project stages are completed. Furthermore, distribution of human, fiscal and other resources may be redistributed to ensure that the project is executed in the necessary order.
Tracking the progress of the various parts of a construction project may be an expensive and labor intensive task involving tracking the progress of a project and the use of labor, materials and money can be slow. It can be difficult to interpret the information received and correlate it with a project plan. Processing the available information may crucially delay invaluable information about project progress, which if available early can enable action to be taken to bring a delayed project back on schedule.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for collecting and processing information about a construction project.